dragonvillage1fandomcom-20200213-history
Coding Eggs
Info Just to note, images have been added with circled points of interest regarding these "How to" set of instructions for making Dragon codes from your eggs for Trading. Please also note that you cannot start making Egg codes until you have finished the Dark Nix scenario. After that, it is relatively simple. The first thing you need to do is go to your cave. * Then you will need to access your inventory/backpack. At the top of your screen, you will see 6 icons for storage, in order, they are Food, Gems, Items, Eggs, ETC (Etcetera.. aka everything else) and finally CODE. You want to access your Egg storage. Find the Egg you wish to make a code for trading from and tap/click/access its picture/portrait. You will be asked to select an incubator, Dragon Incubator (The cheapest and easiest incubator to get, also when hatching, this incubator will generate the lowest of ratings and is not guaranteed to get a high rating dragon) through to Dream Incubator +1 (The most expensive and hardest to get Incubator). Here's a tip, it won't matter WHICH Incubator you choose, the code is not affected by the choice, you just have to choose one, a suggestion would be to choose the cheapest incubator you have or can get at the time. At this point you will be asked if you wish to hatch your dragon or not, or to the far right of the pop-up box will be a blue reversal arrow with CODE written under it. This last option is what you want in order to make a code. If you tap/click/access OK, you will hatch your dragon instead, using the incubator you had previously chosen. Here you are told the cost of making your chosen egg, with your chosen incubator into an Egg Code, you will then be asked OK or Cancel. Note that it does not matter what egg is chosen, or what incubator you choose, the cost will always be the same 10 Diamonds (or Dias as they are sometimes referred to). * If you are successful (there are small chances that u will unsuccessful, however, thís is only happening when u have a bad connection.), you will be rewarded with a screen stating such success, and telling you to check your CODE Tab at the top of your screen after you tap/click/access the OK icon on your screen. You will see your Egg in this tab, simply tap/click/access the egg and a new popup will show with your Code, Now you may trade this Egg on the forums, on a Discord page devoted to DV1 (Dragon Village 1) or even via in-game/out-of-game email. However you choose to transfer the code, Note that this code will ONLY work once, but you may click/tap on the egg to get the code to show up as many times as you like UNTIL the Egg Code is used. And that is all there is to it, while this may initially look complex given the amount of information and images, this has been written to be as simple yet as detailed as possible. Now all you have to do is Have fun, and start Trading. **A Warning should ensue at this point that certain eggs are worth more than others on a point scale, and at the time of this update it is not known where a comprehensive list of egg values can be found, it is better to ask on the forums, or in a discord site devoted to DV1, such as ☀https://discord.gg/7ZZcH3J When such a list is found it will be added to this Wiki.